Little fox
by SuperMegaAnimeLoverLilla
Summary: Lucy left to train and came back 3 years later to find her family in trouble. What has happened read to find out Sorry i suck and summeries [ON HITUS]
1. Chapter 1

Rain. That's all she remembered. He was there in the rain. After that nothing just black. She woke up in the middle of the night her pillow was damp from her tears and her body cold from the sweat that emerged during the night. A dream that's was all it was a horrible nightmare. Is what she would say if I only happened today. That's right she has had that dream before and who was there. Only him. The one who had saved her. The one who gave her a new family. Natsu Dragneel. She went to the bathroom to get cleaned up little did she know that the salamander was in her living room. Along with titania and the ice mage.

"Lucy, whats wrong" and without registering that he was there with everyone. She answered with nothing just a dream. Then she stopped turned around and found herself wide-eyed and shocked.

"You broke in again" she said in a low voice but got over it quickly. Leaving her fellow guild members shocked. Lucy walked to the bathroom had a shower and came out quicker then she normally would. This was starting to make the others worry.

"Luce are you sure your ok"

"I'm fine Natsu, I'm just tired,"

"What was it about"

"What was what about"

"Your dream"

"Oh, nothing much just thinking of my family when my mother was alive" she said lying through her teeth

"Oh, sorry for asking" Lucy looked at him and saw the guilty look on his face and just smiled saying don't worry about it,

"Can I ask one more thing" Natsu said

"Sure, go ahead"

"Is that the dream you've been having for the past 2 weeks" now what should she say, she cant say yes cause then he will make a big fuss but she cant say no cause then he will ask what has been keeping her awake and by saying sort of she will make him curious. So what did she answer she didn't she just nodded her head then aske him to go on ahead. Which he did after Erza telling him off when he started to make a fuss. After everyone left, Lucy started to pack her bags. Today was her last day in the guild. Why. Cause today she was going to go training alone. Has she told anyone. Nope only Master and Mirajane know other than that no one else knew. She went to the guild fully prepared with what's going to happen. She opened the door and everyone stopped in their tracks. She walked to Mira and just nodded her head, at that point Mira started to cry but did what was needed. "Oi Luce what you doing," at that point Master came and announced that Lucy was leaving the guild temporally for 3 years. When Natsu heard this his just stood there shocked, by the tine he had snapped out of it Lucy was already gone. He ran out to find her and saw her give her landlord the money needed for 4 years. Then she turned to the direction of the train station.

"Lucy!" this made her stop and turn, looking to where that voice came from she saw Natsu "Why" this question confused her

"Why, what?"

"Why are you leaving"

"Natsu, I'll be back in 3 years, its not like I'm leaving forever"

"Still, why"

"Natsu, unlike everyone in the guild, I'm weak. I'm going to train for a little while. Try to expand my magic"

"But you are strong"

"No I'm not , I'm resilient not strong"

"But"

"Natsu, I will be back, don't worry "

"Then can you promise me something "

"What when you com back you will fight me"

"Ok, fine. But in exchange don't slack off"

"Right" at that moment Natsu pulled her into a hug "See ya luce"

3 years later

"Wheres Lucy-sama, did she over sleep again" A young girl said, she was small and had silver hair that reached her shoulders, she wore a light green dress that went up to her knees and over that a dark green ribbon tied around her neck with a gold locket attached.

"Who knows, but its incredible" a boy a bit older who had dark blue hair and was wearing a thief's amour with a small dagger in his hand

"What is Lyon?"

"3 years ago she was begging us to train her and now already she beat the both of us together, dont you think thats amazing Lyn"

"Yeah, i will admit she has surprised us" Lyn said "but where the hell is she"

"Sorry Lyn, Lyon i was busy finishing packing" a girl with long blonde hair appered, she was wearing a white tank top with a blue sign at the hem and black trousers that had a zip on each leg to help with moving and belt round her waist that held keys and a snake sword

"Lucy-sama! Do you have to leave" Lyn asked sweetly

"Yes, Lyn. Promised them that i will be back in 3 years" Lucy answered

"Hey what the sign on the hem of your top"

"This" she looked down "It sthe symbol of the guild Fairy Tail"

"I see, well good luck"

"Yeah come back to visit though"

"Thanks guys, well see you next time " and lucy started walking towards the train station

* * *

i dont know what to do with my other stories and this was on my pc for ages

read and review

Ja-ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy reached the train station in magnolia and started making her way to the guild "i wonder if they will be surprised" she thought to herself "oh i have to remember that promise with natsu but before that" she went to her apartment and unpacked all her bags then she heard the door "no one should know I'm back"

"Hey happy you sure you saw someone walk in here" a familliar voice said

"of course natsu im not blind you know"

"i know but still... wait whos there...show yourself" he said lighting his fist lucy decided to tease them a bit and made it sound as if someone had escaped through the window

"damn lets go happy" and the cat just replied with an aye and followed the dragonslayer once they got in the room they stopped dead in there tracks. the only person there was lucy but they didnt know this since her back was facing them. "how are you and why you here" Natsu questioned "this is Lucy's place get out"

"So you don't recognize me" she turned around and reveled herself "Long time no see Natsu... I'm back"

"Lu...cy... is that really you" all lucy did was nod and Natsu flung himself around her and enveloped her in a hug"lucy your back your finally back... wait when did you get back"

"i just got home now i wanted to unpack then come by the guild"

"lets go then" Natsu grabbed her hand and dragged her to the guild

"natsu wait" he stopped just before the got to the guild they stopped in their tracks then Lucy asked him to close his eyes although it was strange he did what he was told when he was told he can open ha eyes he saw a bracelet on his wrist and on it was a black fairy tail sign he looked at her with confusion and she simply said that it was a gift for him they went to the guild. Nasty acted no different than he was a kicked the door open yelling shut up I have something say you idiots and announced that Lucy is back  
"Hey guys" Lucy said sheepishly "how are ya"

.

"LUCY! Welcome home" the whole guild erupted in cheers and laughter celebrating the return of their distorted and friend the master walked up to the blond girl  
"Lucy welcome back"  
"Yes master"  
"Come child get your mark and because a fairy tail member again"  
"Yes"  
Lucy then walked up to mirajane and asked her if she can have it on my arm in White and the white-haired girl kindly smiled and did the request but instead of it beck wing white the stamp changed colurs continuously Mirajane looked at the mark and then asked master to look at it  
When master saw this he was shocked  
"Your not human anymore are you" Lucy nodded her head sadly she did want to tell them but wanted to wait until after she had settled down  
"Looks like I have to tell everyone what happened " she turned around and looked at the guild "Guys" still noisy "guys" nope nothing "guys" She swore it got louder then she snapped "Shut the hell up!" Then it was quiet "thank you, I have something to tell you guys and its important so if anyone interrupts " she glared and natsu "I will not be happy" at that point natsu gulped in fear.

"Everyone, after i left 2 years ago, i died" silence filled the room Lucy could tell everyone was confused so she decided to carry on "I died and was revived as a fox. 2 year ago i was killed while training, the people i was training with managed to save me but it took me 4 months to recover i had lost a lot of blood and they weren't sure if i was going to survive," Lucy stopped to look at the guild and most of them were either crying or shocked. "After i had recovered i found out what the name of the of the attackers. the name of th guild that they came from is called -"

"Stop right there Lucy" master said

"Why master,they need to know and plus they cant kill them"

"And why is that" and that point lucy pulled a sadistic smile and said

"Well I've already done that, oh dear i went into my sadistic mode again sorry" Master just looked at her in shock

"Lucy by any chance did becoming a fox make you sadistic" lucy then stood up and went to a corner and a depressed aura covered her "L-Lucy ar you ok"

"I'm sorry ever since i changed i've become more of a threat, i have to keep on tell myself that its not my true nature to avoid going mad. Im sorry i was born" the whole guild just looked at her and then just burst out laughing she turned around "its not funny"

"Lucy, i hope you havent forgotten your promise" Natsu said

"Of course, shall we" Natsu just nodded and headed outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and natsu walked out the guild and onto the street they could hear the mummers and whispers made by their guild mates but didn't care they knew that their full concentration was needed to unleash their max power. "Ladies first" natsu said to Lucy "but the weaker just before" Lucy retorted this really pissed natsu off and he rushed to attack her but to his surprise she disappeared before he hit her. He looked up to see a fox in the sky. "What th-" everyone saw the fox but were still wondering if they were dreaming "how long you going to keep me waiting natsu it's rude you know" the fox just looked at him in the most cocky way as if to say I'm better then you, and natsu being natsu fell for the trick and rushed towards her and hit an invisible wall. The whole guild just looks at Lucy shocked as she came down.  
"Lucy why don't you turn back" natsu asked  
"Well because of that" and she pointed to her pile of clothes and natsu and many other boys in the guild went bright red "oh what's this. Natsu Dragneel is blushing"  
"Sh-shut up" he looked away in embarrassment and Lucy just smiled "nice to see you again Natsu" he turned to looks at the fox girl and just smiled. Then went all serious and lite his hand. " what the hell is that" Lucy turned to see what it was and saw a carriage  
"No way," and she ran off to see if she was right.  
"Lucy wait up" natsu had followed her to where the carriage had landed  
"Lyon!Lyn! What on earth are you doing here,"  
"Lucy you know them" natsu asked  
Lucy explain to him the that these are the people who had saved her and helped her train. She then turned around and started to scold them for coming here. Natsu just looked at her and for a second imagined her scolding his kids but quickly he shook it off before anyone could notice. Lucy looked at him before resized she was still a fox then asked the Lyn if she could borrow some clothes the girl nodded and opened the carriage and when she came back out she was stunning. She wore a white and baby blue summer dress that reached mid thigh and sliver sanders that have a bit of heel then on one hand a white fingerless glove and on the other a blue ribbon that went up to her elbow her hair was tied up and a small tiara was on top this confused natsu but then after she realized what was ther she took it off a literally chucked it in to the carriage before shouting at Lyn for placing that on her her.  
"Natsu what's wrong"  
"Nothing shall we go the guild might be worried"  
"Wait lucy-sama" natsu was shocked when the girl talked to Lucy with an honourific and turned around to see Lucy accepting a parcel and her facial expression turning serious  
"So soon"  
"You need to find him before the full moon or your own life will be given"  
Natsu looked at the boy wide eyed only thinking about Lucy's possible death  
"Know that don't worry I've already found two possible candidates well actually four but ones a girl and the others are a bit well" at that point she turned to natsu and sighed  
"Lucy are you saying he's one of them"  
"Yes I am, currently at the guild I am with there are 3 pure and one artificial dragon kin"  
"Wait Lucy what are you talking about" Lucy said nothing and just looked at him at that point he noticed her eyes were not hazel anymore but a mesmerising aqua blue  
"Natsu I will tell you first, the real reason why I left to get stronger, it's because-" a loud explosion was heard and in the sky was a

* * *

Sorry to leave it there but I like cliffhangers

See you again


	4. Chapter 4

yo minna

soory for the late updates but ive had a bad case of writers block but here is the next chappie enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyone looked in the sky but couldn't make out what was there ,well Natsu ,couldn't but Lucy ,Lyon and Lyn just looked up in shock " that's not possible ,it's not the full moon today even I know that, they did say until the next full moon. Right?" Lyon and Lyn nodded to answer the girl's question but it was obvious that they were scared. Then Lyon's expression changed to a one that seemed to be trying to figure out what has happened

" we got tricked," both girls just looked at trying to understand his conclusion " Well we were told that you have until the next full moon but the didn't say where. They didn't mean the full moon here it's back at home" at that moment Lucy was furious. She just got tricked but why. Why go through all the trouble. The three were so worried about the situation they forgot about Natsu.

"Lucy is everything O.k." Everyone jumped out of their skin then remembered that he was here, then Lyon and Lyn had a huge smile on their faces. Lucy didn't see this since she was talking to Natsu

"Lucy-sama we have an idea since you only have 8 hours till its high" Lyn stated

"Make a temporary pact with him" Lyon said as he pointed at natsu. Lucy just stood there shocked trying to register what they just suggested. Making a temporary pact would be good but with Natsu had they lost their mind when coming here. "What the hell are you suggesting, are you serious , I can't just ask that of him."

"Lucy what's wrong"

"Oi, it's Natsu right, would you be willing to help Lucy until she finds a suitable parter"

"I don't mind, but it must be pretty important, it Lucy's panicking like this. I'd like to know what's happening first"

"Unfortunatly we haven't got time, it's either you help her now or sh- "

"Lyn hold your tongue" Lucy said "Sorry natsu ignore them" she said to the boy but he knew that something was wrong he could sense her fear and it was strong.

"Fine I'll help," Lucy turned around and looked at him in shock, "Don't look at me like that its just your fear is pretty strong, and if I can do something then I'll help, it's only natural right" then he smiled that signature smile of his . Shocked at his maturity Lucy just stood there as he moved forward. Then he leaned in a whispered something on her ear that just made her eyes widen. Was this really the same Natsu. " Lucy, you there" she just sighed then stood straight

"Natsu are you sure" Lucy asked " cause it maybe temporary but its still important"

"It's fine" Lucy then just stepped forwards and a magic circle appeared.

"Kneel down Natsu Dragneel" he did as he was told and she held out her hand in a way to show he should take it. "Natsu Dragneel do you except the conditions of this pact and take me as your new master, if so then take my hand and kiss the ring" natsu did so and the circle shone bright like the sun. Once it died down on his arm without the guild sign was a pattern of some sorts and on Lucy on her similar arm an identical pattern appeared, the circle then died down." There done"

"So are you going to tell me what's happening," natsu asked.

Back at the guild

" someone is making a pact" the master said as he saw the light then he jumped down " Minna we're all going to that light I may need your help in something" ths guild looked confused but followed when they reached the destination they saw natsu and Lucy in the magic circle just as grey was about to throw and insult at natsu, master stopped him and just told him to watch. The entire guild was shocked when natsu went on his knee and kiss Lucy's hand. Once the light was gone they heard natsu ask Lucy what was happening at this point master went with the rest of the guild towards them.

"Master/Gramps"

"Lucy what truly happened back then." This question shocked Lucy but decided to tell them after all they had the right to know. So she asked if they can go back to the guild that way it's easier she motioned for Lyn and Lyon to come as well and the did so. Lucy look at the sky before and simply said a name and walked away. She knew that something big was going to happen.

* * *

Its another cliffy I hope this is a good chapter please review and if u have any ideas tell me i like criticism

R&R

ja~ ne~


End file.
